When managing access to a network portal, perhaps as part of operating within a cloud computing architecture, service providers sometimes have the unenviable problem of supplying a consistent look and feel across a multitude of hosted or cloud-based services and/or applications. The problem may be compounded when multi-tenant access is provided. In this case, each tenant may expect to be presented with a console that is specifically branded to their enterprise. Providing such an environment can be costly and time-consuming, inhibiting the rapid deployment and adoption of hosted services over a range of settings.